As of this writing, content receiver devices offered by service providers such as cell phones, cable, satellite and IPTV set-top boxes are typically manufactured by OEM manufacturers under control by the service providers. The service providers control their distribution networks and limit access to any back-channel that may exist. In the case of broadcast TV, the over-the-air service has been typically one-way without any back-channel. Satellite service often uses telephone for a back-channel in order to deliver a reportback of impulse pay-per-view movies watched and to deliver decryption keys for programs. However, phone connection is inconvenient in many cases since the TV or playback device is often located away from the phone jack and does not have enough bandwidth to satisfactorily deliver content.
The lack of an independent communication forward channel and back-channel, for sending content and messages and receiving feedback or response messages, places inherent limitations on the type of playback device that consumer electronic (CE) companies can make. Ideally the CE companies would be able to make a playback device which might not only receive the service (cable, satellite, IPTV, and broadcast TV) but also allow other enhanced capability, e.g. interactive services that could bring additional value to the customer such as information or related content, etc.